Godzilla Ultimates
Godzilla Ultimates is a Godzilla fan fiction movie series, it combines the best features of every monster from all generations into one (for an example, Godzilla has human intelligence, as of the Showa era). It has two consistent human leads per "movie", whose names are Kiyru and Osami both are male. Female characters are minor in each movie, though there are occasions in which they aren't. Godzilla is actually the main character or protagonist of the movie series and is gendered male. Most of Godzilla's major foes appear in this fan fiction series but do not always pose a major threat. Some monsters are not from Toho but are featured, mainly because they are meant to "knock out" his competition. Human characters not "major" enough to be listed. List of Monsters Featured with Information Ignore the table below, the creator got confused. Godzilla Godzilla is the lead kaiju of the Godzilla Ultimates fan fiction movies, he resembles the Heisei era Godzilla the most. Godzilla rose out of the sea 46 years after the first one's attack, resurrected and mutated by an atomic bomb only to find what the humans did to planet Earth. After that he became determined to wipe out the human race and bring Earth back to its glory. Godzilla is as smart as an intelligent man, can heal at staggering rates, has a long, powerful tail and his atomic ray resembles and is as powerful as the Final Wars'. He will stop at nothing to save Earth. Height: 468 feet The Devourer The Devourer is the antagonist of Godzilla vs. The Devourer. He resembles a red serpent with hidden arms, wings and spikes on its tail. He was awakened by one of Godzilla's rampages. He has an extremely expandable mouth lined with teeth and gains power through nutrition. Length: 1,404 feet. SpaceGodzilla SpaceGodzilla is the secondary antagonist of Godzilla vs New Destoroyah. His origins are one of Godzilla's scales mutating with space crystals, he can create these. SpaceGodzilla has all his original powers and no new ones though they have more power than the original's. Height: 468 feet Destoroyah Destoroyah is the primary antagonist of Godzilla vs New Destoroyah. Just like the Destoroyah featured on his first appearance, "New" Destoroyah pushes Godzilla to the limit and thrives on death and destruction. Destoroyah was once precambrian crustaceans but was mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer. When his smallest forms were taken out of water, thier mutation sped up. Destoroyah and SpaceGodzilla, two of Godzilla's ultimate foes pair up on Godzilla vs New Destoroyah. Height: 984 feet Frankenstein Frankenstein is a minor monster on Godzilla vs The Monster From Hell. He has no true powers just strength. On ''Ultimates ''Frankenstein has a bat ear, a generally humanoid body with a bear-like arm and non-human primate fur in some spots. Height: 460 feet Bigfoot Gia Bigfoot is a minor monster on Godzilla vs The Monster From Hell. His fur is slightly resistant to Godzilla's atomic ray but this will run out and has strength. He resembles the suggested bigfoot appearance but is a giant. Bigfoot and Frankenstein fight during their appearance. Height: 460 feet Maull Maull is the antagonist of Godzilla vs The Monster From Hell. He has many bat-like features and can survive being inside molten magma. Though not one of Godzilla's ultimate foes, he does cause minor bleeding from the monster. Height: 459 feet King Kong King Kong is the anti-villian of Godzilla vs King Kong. Kong does challenge Godzilla's strength but is still considered weaker, as an ancestor of Bigfoot's species, Kong has atomic ray resistant fur (this just means he'll survive the first three short blasts), gains power from lightning (Godzilla has this power, too) and is half human intelligent. Kong is not as smart as Godzilla. Kong resembles the 2000's Kong but generally walks on hind legs. Kong is said to be a god by islanders though is proven mortal. Height: 465 feet Mothra Mothra is the "hero" of Godzilla vs Mothra: The Protectors. Mothra has all the powers she had in her movies, including the strength of Leo. Mothra resembles the Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All Out Attack Mothra the most but has blue eyes. length: 234 feet King Ghidorah King Ghidorah is the antagonist of Godzilla vs Mothra: The Protectors. King Ghidorah has all of his powers he had in his movies. King Ghidorah comes to Earth whenever he wants to bring death, destruction and extinction, he thrives on absorbing life energy. This King Ghidorah resembles the Heisei era one the most. Height: 698 feet Titanosaurus Titanosaurus are featured twice, once on Godzilla vs Gorgo and next Rise of The Titanosaurs. The first time a Titanosaurus is found dead and washed up on a beach then used to create Gorgo the next a single Titanosaur finds itself in an unknown place and goes into a confused rage. Titanosaurus ll fights Godzilla. This Titanosaurus has no weakness towards sonic activity though does get confused when exposed to it. Height: 474 feet Gorgo Gorgo is the human's secret weapon on Godzilla vs Gorgo. Humans created Gorgo using Titanosaur DNA fused with Godzillasaur DNA and was named after a 1960's movie. Gorgo has a less powerful form of the atomic ray and near Godzilla strength. Gorgo has the same texture skin as Titanosaurus, fins in place of ears and running down his back and tail like Godzilla's spines. Height: 468 feet Gamera Gamera is the Guardian of The Earth on Godzilla vs Gamera: The True Guardian. Gamera is a giant turtle that stands bipedally, shoots fire balls from his mouth and can fly. Gamera was highly modified to fit in with the Godzilla canon, he has a black colored spiked shell and a yellow bottom shell that's more sensitive, dark green skin and large, orange turtle eyes. Gamera also as a row of small spikes on his head. Gamera is still toothed, has tusks and is referred to as "prehistoric". Despite them having a similar goal, Godzilla and Gamera hate each other. Height: 449 feet Monsters that May be Featured Orga l Orga l is a fictitious kaiju based off Orga, he has all the powers of the first appeared Orga minus the DNA absorbing bite. Orga l looks a lot like the original but is a pinkish grey, has a long segmented tail with a club at its end and as a hard armored shell on his back. He fights along side Orga ll and is one of the halves of King Millin that came apart. Height: 468 feet Orga ll Orga ll is a fictitious kaiju based on Orga, he has all the powers of the first appeared Orga minus the DNA swallower and the capability of throwing Godzilla. Orga ll looks a lot like the original but is dark green, has red eyes, a medium segmented tail and has spines on his back. He fights along side Orga l and is one of the halves of King Millin that separated. Height: 468 feet King Millin KIng Millin is an alien that came to Earth to become the most powerful being there. King Millin rides in a space ship similar than the one from Godzilla 2000 but larger. When King Millin got out of said ship he discovered Earth's air was toxic to him so he separated to Mogos one and two who then absorbed DNA from Godzilla and the monster he was fighting. These two became Orga l and Orga ll. Height: 932 feet Zilla Zilla is a female monster on Godzilla Ultimates, she may be the weakest kaiju that's not a baby there is. Despite her weakness, Zilla's jaws are still powerful enough to resist Kong's prying, can burrow through solid rock, has great agility and can jump extremely far and high. Zilla is a gentle monster, often eating fish and staying away from confrontation, she's more afraid of humans than they are of her. Zilla's dark grey-blue with grey spines on her back, she stands like a T-rex. Height: 234 feet, Length: 468 feet Gorosaurus Gorosaurus is a large theropod dinosaur classified as a kaiju. Gorosaurus is actually a species but the particularly large one is the subject of this text. Gorosaurus is often seen moving about with his partner Zilla but is not a mere fish eater, often preying upon large plentiful sea turtles. His powers include extremely powerful jaws (not as powerful as Godzilla or Zilla's), massive strength, agility and extremely high and far jumping. Gorosaurus appears to be a massive tyrannosaur with large three clawed muscular arms, dark blue skin, blood red stripes and a strange symbol on its head. Height: 240 feet Length: 478 feet List of Machines Featured with Information MechaGodzilla MechaGodzilla is a minor character featured in Godzilla vs The Devourer. Has the powers of Kiryu but resembles the Heisei MechaGodzilla. Height: 472 feet Super X Minor machine. Super X fights Godzilla on Godzilla vs Mothra: The Protectors but is later destroyed by King Ghidorah. Length: 234 feet List of Movies in order *Godzilla vs The Devourer, Godzilla, MechaGodzilla and The Devourer appear. *Godzilla vs New Destoroyah, Godzilla, Destoroyah and SpaceGodzilla appear. *Godzilla vs The Monster From Hell, Godzilla and Maull appear. *Godzilla vs King Kong, Godzilla and King Kong appear. *Godzilla vs Mothra: The Protectors, Godzilla, Mothra, Super X and King Ghidorah appear. *Godzilla vs Gorgo. Godzilla and Gorgo appear. *Rise of The Titanosaurs, Godzilla and Titanosaurus ll appear. *Godzilla vs Gamera: The True Guardian, Godzilla and Gamera appear. Category:Video games